WO HAMSAFAR THA
by rajvi21
Summary: The story revolves around the trials and tribulations of a married couple...and the jealous forces that work to break them apart...*****RajVi***** centric...plz read and review
1. Chapter 1

Hy Everyone...

Guys m here with a Rajvi story...in this fic there is no reference to CID...

The story revolves around three characters namely Rajat, Purvi and Natasha (OC)...

So here is the brief introduction of their characters...

 **Rajat Kumar :** A tall, dark, handsome young man...Having slight blue shade in his eyes which glistens the green on facing the light, anyone can get lost easily in these hypnotic eyes...Little arrogant and reserved personality...Only son of his parents...a well known business man of that area...Best friend of Natasha...

 **Purvi Malhotra :** A cute, beautiful shyy girl with long black hairs and twinkling eyes...Lives with her widowed mother...The family is poor but she always remain careful about her self respect..

 **Natasha Kapoor :** Best friend of Rajat...Unknown of Rajat she is deeply in love with him...beautiful and intelligent girl...A perfect combination of beauty and brain...

 **Other Characters :**

 **Damini Malhotra:** Purvi's mother...lives with her daughter after the death of her husband...Hardworking lady...teaches in a private school of that area...

 **Dewan Kumar:** Rajat's father...Kind hearted person...loves his family...

 **Niharika Kumar:** Rajat's mother...working with an NGO...extremely possessive about his son...sharp minded lady...

 **Nandni Kapoor:** Natasha's mother...working lady loves her only daughter...best friend of Niharika...

 **Vijay Sharma:** Will be introduced in story later as Purvi friend...

...

...

A handsome man was sitting in a restaurant with a beautiful girl...he was sipping his coffee when he felt fixed stare of girl...he asked with confusion...

 **Man** : kya...?

 **Girl** (with smile) : tum chini bager chae ya coffee kaisy pee laity ho...ma to jitni b diet conscious ho jaon chae or coffee ma chini to must hoti hai...

Man passed a sweet smile to her : har insan ki apni apni psand hoti hai, adat hoti hai...i just don't like sugar in my tea and coffee...(take another sip of coffee )...hmm...tumhy yad hai bachpn mai jb b mom maira liya doodh ka glass lati thein or agar us mai chini hoti thi...i always refused to have that...bcoz i just hate sugar...

 **Girl** : han mujhy yad hai...(in a teasing smile)...kitny cranky bachy huva krty thy tum...uff

 **Man** (with proud smile): han ab thoda sa to alag hona pdta hai na...just for the sake of new...

 **Girl** : Well obviously ab maira best friend maira bachpn ka dost koe aam admi to ho nae skta...kyun Mr. Rajat Kumar...

 **Rajat** : Wah Miss Natasha...!...jb b maire tareef krna us mai apna zikr zror dalna...it just can't be for me...

She nodded in yes and both shared a friendly laugh...

...

...

Asha Apartments :

In a well maintained home...a girl could be seen making tea, in kitchen...she was looking very beautiful doing household chores...after making tea she move towards the room...with a tray in her hand having two cups of tea...

She entered in the room and was shocked to see the scenario...tray fell on floor and a loud screamed voice came from her mouth " **maa** "...

...

...

...

So who is that girl and what happened to her mother?

this is my third story on ff and first story on Rajvi...

So plzz do tell me in reviews whether i should continue it or not...

R n R

Stayblessed...

Priya...


	2. kon bany gi rajat ki dulhan

Hloo Everyone...

So here is the next chap of HAMSAFAR...

 **Attention plzz! Guys i have made some changes in character sketch as well as in this chap too.. bcoz of the confusion about cousin marriage in india...and i clarified that too in this chap..but still some useless creatures like seemi bashed on me..so plzz have a look guys**

 **thanxx...**

...

...

Purvi was shocked to see her mom lying on floor in un conscious state...she patted her cheeks and try to wake her...tears were flowing from her eyes...she was continuously rubbing her mom's hand...

 **Purvi:** maa plzz ankhein kholo kya huva ha apko...ankhein kholo na plzzz

Her mind was occupied by different thoughts...then something strike her mind and she called the ambulance and take her mom to the hospital...then she called someone...

Phone convo:

 **Purvi** : Hel...hello uncle...(and she started crying )

 **Man** : kya huva purvi...bachy ro kyun rhi ho...or bhabi kahan ha?

 **Purvi** : Mm...mom is in hospital...

 **Man** :(shocked) kya...kya huva ha usa...axha tum roo mt btao konsa hospital ha ma abi a ra hun...

 **Purvi** : Life line Hospital...

And she hung up and broke into tears...

...

...

Two ladies were sitting in a luxurious room...

 **Lady1:** han aj kl Dewan bht preshan rhty hein...tum janti howj na Damini ko...usi ki wja sa bs...maine itna smjhaya...bt do u think...he understood?

 **Lady2:** Niharika ya whi Damini hai na... Dewan bhai k chilhood friend ki wife... jo accident ma mar gya tha..?

 **Niharika :** Han whi hein.. aj kl kuch beemar hain wo isi liya...

 **Lady 1 :** Oh... paisy to nhi mangy unho na..?

 **Niharika :** nhi nhi..paisy nhi mangtien wo...inho na aik do bar koshish ki ha lkn wo bilkul mna kr deti hein...

 **Lady 1:** phir b tmhy check to rkhna chahya...ya jo is trha ki aurtein hoti hein na ya bht shatir hoti hein...kbhi kbhi bht manipulate krti hein ameer admiyon ko...or wo unki mohabat ma apny bachon tk ko bhul jaty hein...ignore kr dety hein...

 **Niharika :** kheir aise koe bat nhi h.. bht paisa hai hmary pas .. agr financially help kr b dety hein unki to mujhy koe problem nae h...Nandni...Natasha nhi aye abi tk office sa...

 **Nandni :** actually i think wo kam sa nikal kr gye hai swimming krny k liya...ati hi ho gi

Voice came from behind...: ati hi ho gi nhi.. a chuki hai...

 **Natasha :** hello...Niharika auntie...(she hugged both ladies and sat with Nandni..)

 **Niharika :** hello...kaise ho...sb thik hai na...?

 **Natasha :** Han sb thik hai...lkn ap k perfectionist baity na pagl kr diya hai mujhy...har cheez ma usy perfection chahya hoti h...

 **Niharika :** abi to sambhal nae pa rae ho usy..to shadi k bad kaisy sambhalo gi...

 **Natasha :** kr lun gi guzara...

 **Nandni:** Mujhy to bs usi din ka intizar hai jis din Natasha or Rajat ki shadi ho gi or hum dono doston to ska rishta or pka ho ga...

 **Niharika :** or mujhy b usi din ka intizar hai jis din Natasha maire bahu bn kr mairy ghar aye gi...

 **Natasha :** kya auntie...sirf ap or mummy hi ya batein mujh sa krty rhty hein...ap k wo baity or mairy best friend wo to kuch bolty nhi...

 **Niharika :** boly ga .. bilkul boly ga.. tum to janti ho wo tumhy kitna chahta hai.. give him some time...

She blushed lightly and: acha ma change kr k ati hun... i 'll be back..

...

...

Here Dewan went hospital...and she met purvi...

 **Dewan :** kya huva baita...kahan hein Damini bhabi...

she was crying badly and hugged her uncle and pointed towards the room...where her mom was kept under observation...He went towards the room and tears flowing from his eyes after seeing her beloved sister lying there with different life saving equipments...

Doctor came out of the room and he rushed towards him...

 **Doctor :** ji ap kon?

 **Dewan :** mai patient ki family sa hun...kya huva hai bhabhi ko...?

 **Docter :** dekhiya Mr. Dewan apki bhabhi ko Cancer hai...last stage

(He and she both were shocked after hearing this...and finally Dewan spoke up with)

 **Dewan :** Koe treatment to ho ga na.. wo thik to ho jaye gi na..

 **Doctor :** treatment to hai..lkn us ka koe faida nhi ha...

 **Dewan :** Kya..kya mtlb faida nae hai...?

 **Doctor :** actually Cancer unki puri body ma phel chuka hai... or aise stage pa un k bachny k chances bht kum hein...

Purvi sat on floor with thud and Dewan was still shocked...

 **Doctor :** ap plzz smbhalya khud ko... patient ko zrort ha apki... unky akhri dino ma unhy hr khushi dainy ki koshish krein ap log...(he gave a pat on his shoulder and went from there)

After sometime they composed themselves and entered in room.. Purvi gave a weak smile to her mother and sat on stool beside her bed...

 **Purvi Mom (PM)** : sorry maira bacha maine preshan kr diya na apni guriya ko...

 **Purvi :** nae maa aise koe bat nae.. ap bilkul thik ho jao gy (she said with difficulty )

(PM creased her hairs and said with heavy throat )

 **PM** : baita ab mujhy pta ha ka ma zyada der tum lgon k sath nhi reh skti...

Purvi instantly put her hand on her mouth and said: nhi maa khx nhi ho ga apko.. and she ran out of the room

PM said to Dewan : mairy ilawa koe nae hai maire beti ka is dunya ma.. mujh sa wadda kro k mairy marny k bad ap Purvi ka pura khyal rkho gy...

 **Dewan** : kuch nhi ho ga apko... aise batein mt krein ap..

 **PM** : nhi ab jhoota dilasa mt do mujhy... maire bs akhri kwahish apni Purvi ki khushi dekhna h..

 **Dewan :** Ap chinta mt krein bilkul b.. Purvi mairy dost ki nishani hai.. mai Purvi ki shadi apny Rajat sa krwaon ga... or ma wadda krta hun k Rajat, Purvi ka pura khyal rkhy ga...

...

...

...

End of the chap...

So guys do tell me how was it...?

Aik tarf Natasha or dusri tarf Purvi...

so dekhny k liya k *** kon bny gi Rajat ki Dulhan*** stay tuned with me...

And a big thanks to all those who reviewed in last chap...

ravu 161 : oh maire story pa PM ka rvw :P...thanks yar...:)

Daya's Mahi : thanku soo much mahi for your lovely support...love u:*

Krystalities, Zinni 17 : thanx guys...:)

Sameer khan, Hamdard duo, qaziasadali8 : thanks for ur support bhiya ji...:)

KAVINSANJANA , JannatFairy : aishi and maham di thank u soo much your for your lovely support...:*:*

Drizzle 1640 : thanks for your lovely rvw busy girl..love u dear:*:*

Rk sweety,AD Angelina : thank u soo much guy's...:)

katiiy : Thanx di...or di abi wait kro itni jldi thodi milwaon gi...:P

Er Adiba, mithi , crazyforpurvi : Thanks for ur comment di...:)

iCoco girl : thanku for ur support dear...:)

And Adi do read and rvw this time otherwise i'll not spare you...got it?

and now special thanks to all my **GUEST** reviewers...

 **Rajvigirl, Harman, Guest and Guest :** thank u soo much guy's for ur wonderful support...love u all :*:*

 **Maria :** Hi... how r u? and dear we can't be friends but we can be sisters surely...;) or thik h bachy ap bolty ho to novel b likh lein gy..:P;);)...or hal b thik h bachy bs aj kl summer holidays hein to pdhaie ki chuti h..;)thanx for ur precious rvw...love u guriya:*:*

 **seemi :** Phli bat tum na story pdhi kyun... dosri bat ya whi hell h jo tumhy dikh ra h...teesri bat mairy pas dimag ha hi nhi to wo kam kaisy kry ga...or chothi or akhri bat jb tmhy pta h k ma jhansi ki rani hun to better ho ga next time thoda tameez sa bat kro...

And here is the answer of some questions...

 **1-** Dear guest m not a teacher...abi to khud student hun yar...

 **2- In any democracy it is legally possible to do anything that is not illegal. Cousin marriage is illegal In North India because of the festival known as Rakshabandhan...in South-India it is quite prevalent to marry cousins...so cousin marriage is legal and common in South india...**

I hope there is no more confusion guy's...bt still if anyone is confused about relations, then feel free to ask me...

R n R

Stayblessed...

Priya...


End file.
